


Night Blind

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Other, Penetration, Plant monster, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, aphrodisiac, dubcon, tentakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo is trying to make his way East. There are many obstacles along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Blind

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another drunk fic by yours truly. this one won the poll so here it is in all its glory. i hope you guys enjoy this!

The night air was clean and crisp in a way that the city never could manage. Chrollo inhaled deeply and took it all in, feeling the tension in his shoulders ease with every ounce he breathed. It was hard, he thought as he settled himself down in a clearing, to travel without his nen. The roads were full of previously ignored dangers, the exhaustion and daily wear on the body much more pronounced with no nen to rely upon for protection.

He groaned when he laid down, his coat serving as a pillow and the soft grass a bed. He had many miles yet to go before he could truly rest and breathe easy, but tonight, he could at least put the journey from his mind and let sleep take him. As he stared up at the star-scattered sky, he felt that his life could have been worse, the atmosphere less beautiful. Sometimes it was hard to be optimistic, but with a view like he had above him, he found it a little easier. Sleep took him quickly and he didn’t fight the exhaustion as it seeped through his bones.

It was later, maybe minutes, maybe hours, when Chrollo awoke to a rhythmic wetness working itself into his pants. It was heady and warm, a luxury he hadn’t let himself indulge in for god knows how long, and he was loathe to open his eyes.

“Ahh, Hisoka,” he moaned, rolling his hips into the ministrations. It was great, like he would expect from the magician, and he moved his hand to tangle into red hair. He doubted it would increase the pace in the slightest but he knew how much Hisoka appreciated a little direction.

When his hand met smooth stalk, he froze and opened his eyes.

All around him were writhing vines, thick and roiling against the grass beneath him. One tendril was snaked over his waist, holding him down while another dipped beneath the waistband of his trousers and worked his cock with quick twists. He tried to struggle when he realized that he was in fact not back in a bed, Hisoka waking him in one of his favorite ways, but the vine over his waist clamped tight and held him in place.

Chrollo fought the urge to panic and instead focused on ripping the vines away by hand. He wasn’t as strong in his current state, no nen to enhance his grip as he tore at the thick tendrils, but he succeeded in freeing his cock from the ministrations at hand. Plans of fight were thrown out and flight became his goal, the safety of the trees questionable but the best bet he had available to him. His muscles tensed and he readied himself to run even as he fought to pull the thick vine holding his waist to the ground.

It was like a switch had been flipped the second he removed the plant from his pants. Out of the darkness came more strong vines, each fixing itself around his wrists, his shoulders, even his legs to hold him immobile. They came with incredible speed and it was dizzying as the air around him began to choke with the golden pollen falling from the stalks. Every move sent more powder into the air, reflecting brightly in the moonlight. Chrollo struggled, gasped out when his pants were ripped from his body and his cock again was enclosed in the wet grip of the vine.

He watched at the dark vine worked itself up and down his shaft, some sort of natural secretion glimmering in the wane star light twinkling above. Chrollo struggled against it, tried to ignore the fluttering sensations low in his stomach. He had to escape, he had to run. There was no knowing what kind of creature this was, whether this was simply a part of its hunting method before it consumed its prey. Every movement of resistance was met with a tightening of the tendrils around him, more coiling around his chest and thighs to hold him in place. Chrollo gasped out, tried to separate himself from the situation, but couldn’t help thrusting into the plant’s grip with what little mobility he still had.

Breath coming quicker, Chrollo panted loudly and tried to ignore how loud his growing moans sounded reverberating off the trees around him. The pale pollen tickled in his throat and the taste was sweet against his tongue. He tried to turn his head away when a tendril inched up his neck, teased the corner of his mouth, but he found the tapered point slipping past his lips with little resistance. The sweetness was almost cloying now but Chrollo couldn’t help swallowing the sticky substance, feeling it hot and heavy as it trickled down his throat.

He whined around the piece in his mouth when he felt the tendril around his cock begin to slow, stroking itself back behind his balls and lingering above his entrance. Shaking his head, he tried to convey that it was unwanted, that he didn’t want what the probing vine was promising. The vines holding him seemed to shudder around him, tighten infinitesimally. Coupled with a gentle touch to his cheek, the movements came off as comforting, reassuring.

This wasn’t what Chrollo wanted. Powerless, held tight in the grip of a monster and weak to its whims, he was met with the crippling state of his body. The curse held his heart tighter than the tendrils holding him immobile and it was all too much to comprehend when he had been sleeping so peacefully, so deeply before.

Again a tendril brushed his cheek, this time dabbing at the tears pooling in his eyes. It was comforting despite the situation and the unexpected tenderness was at odds with the feeling of the vine poised at his entrance, twitching and billowing against his quivering opening. He watched with blurry vision as small flowers began to bud along the tendrils holding him up, their delicate petals opening in a cascade of silvery pollen that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. It seasoned the air with its floral scent, coating his body. More sweet syrup coated his tongue and with each swallow Chrollo found himself aching for more despite everything.

It was as if the monster had sensed his growing need. The tapered vine began to ease its way inside and Chrollo shuddered wildly, suddenly grateful for the support of the monster around him. It was long, smooth, and a gradual sort of thickening that made it impossible to close his eyes and imagine it was anything else. The tendril in his mouth thrust in time to the preemptive movements, fucking itself as it fed more of the mind-numbing serum into Chrollo’s shaking form. He moaned around the thickness in his mouth, tried to wriggle away from the vine impaling him, but found himself pinned in place.

With no leverage to be found, Chrollo was forced to take the glacial pace, the teasing thrusts crueler than anything he had ever experienced with his myriad of lovers. The tingling drug coursing through his veins burned bright in the dark clearing, his skin glowing faintly with its coating of pollen. The entire situation began to take on a hyper realistic quality that was almost too much for Chrollo’s over-stimulated senses to bear.

Unable to move or beg, he instead let the tears fall cutting tracks through the dust on his cheeks. There was sentience in the beast holding him. He didn’t need his enhanced senses to pick up on it, and even in his pleasure-muddled mind he could tell that it understood the idea of mercy. The soft stroke against his cheek confirmed his assumption and the pace began to quicken, wracking his body with sensation.

The tendril fucked him rhythmically, its sinuous undulations filling him in a way that was hopelessly inhuman and more than he could have ever prepared himself for. He moaned around the stalk, his lips stretched tight around the thick vine and Chrollo couldn’t ever recall feeling so thoroughly filled. The sound of wet thrusting echoed in the small clearing, only outdone by his muffled moans. Trails of the lubricating oil leaked with each pump and coated his thighs, sending shivers down his body. Smaller tendrils unfurled against his thighs and slid up his shirt to tease the sensitive planes of his chest, another moving to wrap around his weeping cock. It was as if dozens of hands were exploring his body, countless fingers dipping and curling against his nerves in an explosion of sensation.

It was indescribable and Chrollo writhed in the monster’s grip, mewled when his hair was stroked and his thighs spread wider to let the stalk thicken even wider inside him. His vision had taken on a white haze around the edges, a symptom of the secretion still painted across his tongue like candy. Everything was bright, a pleasant symphony of electricity and moonlight and glittering pollen filling the air with the scent of flowers.

There was the sensation of something shifting, some aspect meeting an unspoken condition, before Chrollo found the pace slowed. He had a moment to whine, shift in the cradling vines and lave his tongue against the one in his mouth as if it would entice the creature to resume the fevered movements. Instead he found the vine inside him spread, the tip grinding against a spot inside that left him breathless and keening. It was punishing, spearing him deliciously and without a single shred of mercy.

Thrashing his head wildly, Chrollo rode the vine massaging his prostate with as much abandon as he was permitted. The smaller vines teasing his body began to move in time to his broken rhythm and it took only a few seconds for it to build into a heavy crescendo. He spilled over the vine working his cock and felt the one inside him milk his orgasm from within, leaving him a shaking bundle of nerves by the time it deigned to retract.

Chrollo barely registered the wet sound of the vines pulling away, the ache in his jaw when his mouth was vacated. The taste of pollen and sap sat heavily on his tongue, deadening his limbs. He allowed himself to be held in flower-speckled vines, his bared skin stroked and petted with reverent grace. Unconsciousness greeted him swiftly and all fear had left his body. There was simply no energy left to be worried, no instinct to warn against the dangers of letting himself sleep in the grip of this unknown creature. He registered vaguely the careful touch of a vine against his cheek before he slipped into the warm darkness calling to him.

Bright morning greeted him gently, the sounds of birds incessant in their early morning activities. Chrollo opened his eyes blearily, shielding himself from the blindly sunlight peeking through the tree branched above. It was mid-morning, later than he had intended to sleep but still early enough that dew coated the grass around him. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but he ignored it in favor of stretching and pushing aside his makeshift blanket-coat, readying himself for more travel.

He had to make it at least another sixty miles today, at least ten of those on foot until he could make his way to the nearest town where if he was lucky he could consign a ride. As he planned his day, Chrollo turned onto his side and levered himself upright, halting when he noticed his skin.

While normally pale, his skin had taken on an almost ethereal quality. It shone dimly in the sunlight, felt smooth under the probing examinations of his hands. A slight breeze blew past and Chrollo shivered, noticing the dampness in his hair that was beyond simple dew exposure. It was almost as if he had bathed the night before.

Memories from the night before flooded back to him and Chrollo’s cheeks burned as bright as the mid-morning sun above. His skin carried the remains of the pollen that he could now see still coated the grass around him. There were dusty lines on his shirt, his trousers, the markings of the vines path along his body. He flushed brighter at the realization that he had been bathed and redressed by the creature that had fucked him.

Running his fingers through his still-damp hair, Chrollo sat back down on the grass and tried to wrap his mind around what had most certainly not been a dream. It was hard to comprehend and when faced with his already staggering amount of problems, this was something else entirely. The fact that he had thought first of Hisoka when it had begun made him fear the blush on his face would be permanent.

As his fingers trailed through his hair, he felt something woven between the locks. He frowned at the feeling and figured it was grass or an errant leaf. It wasn’t uncommon, not when considering the events of last night or simply of his choice of bedding. He untangled the thing and brought it forward to examine.

Instead of grass, Chrollo found himself staring down at a delicate purple flower veined with white. It glittered in the sunlight, the dusty pollen dulling its petals bringing back the image of the dark clearing, moonlight, and the preternatural sight of the air alight with silver dust. His face burned and Chrollo could almost feel the comforting touch of a vine against his cheek, wiping away his tears and fear.

If he happened to press the flower between the pages of his book only the trees were there to witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't that just a thing? i churned this out in about 3 hours so i hope its not shit. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you enjoyed this hentai piece of pornography.


End file.
